


Bodice and Petticoats

by RumbelleDearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M, First Time, Lap Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Shameless Smut, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), True Love's Kiss, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: What should the Dark One do when he has a very eager and aroused Belle sitting in his lap? Why educate her on the pleasurable world of sex of course! 
This is pure Dark Castle Smut with absolutely no plot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd give some Dark Castle smut a shot! Happy reading everybody! xx

 

Belle lifted up her petticoats, the soft silk brushing against the outside of her thighs as she moved to straddle her lovers lap. Rumplestiltskin's breaches were tight and straining as she wriggled higher up in his embrace, his hands fighting through silk and crinoline until he came to her soft thighs. Her flesh pebbled with anticipation at the unfamiliar but entirely pleasurable touch. He stroked over her garters, unhooking the belts, as she pressed her petal soft lips to his cheek, gasping in surprise as his rough fingers smoothed over the insides of her thighs. Belle could feel his flesh, aching and hot, rocking into her body. Rumplestiltskin's tongue moved to trace over the sleek column of her neck, her fingers gently scraping through his hair in approval. He trailed open mouthed kisses over her neck and collar bone before arriving at the tops of her breasts, the supple flesh swelling over the edges of her gown, fluttering up and down with each gasp of her breath. His greyish-green fingers moved to the laces at the front of her bodice, carefully plucking at the strings until they were free from their restraints. Her bodice was quickly pushed aside, leaving her blushing in the sheer chemise. Her rosy nipples already pert and aching as his hands came up to toy with the little buds, rolling them between his fingers. His ministrations were to much for Belle to handle when his hot mouth closed over the covered bud, taking her within his mouth. Belle threw her head back at the sensation, becoming bold enough to begin rocking against Rumple, chasing the pleasure and release she realized her body craved.

He pulled her chemise over her head, struggling to loosen it amongst her skirts. He took one of her aching nipples within his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud before scraping his teeth against the yearning flesh. A small cry escaped her lips and her centre brushed against his cock in such a way that sent tingles down her spine and caused her whole body to shiver, white light clouding her vision as she cried out. She had never cum so easily before. Her own secret touch never capable of making her feel such lust. Rumple smiled wickedly as his hand sought out her centre, parting her folds to find the wetness of her desire already pooling around his fingers.

"You're ready darling." He whispered into her ear as his fingers stroked over her flesh, spreading about her wetness before stopping at her small ring of muscles. He teased it before slowly thrusting in his middle finger, the largest, expanding her body if only just to prepare her the slightest.

She moaned at his touch, rocking her hips back and forth as his finger fucked her channel. _She was getting the hang of it already._ Rumplestiltskin thought as he pushed his finger deep within her. He eagerly slipped in a second finger, feeling her walls accommodate the intrusion as they shivered in pleasure. He curled them within her slick channel, hoping to spread her body. Belle bit down on her lip as she leaned forward and braced herself against Rumplestiltskin's shoulder. The pad of his rough textured hand brushed against her clit and began to rub at the swollen nub. Belle let out a whimper as she adjusted her hips, rolling against his palm as his fingers thrust within her body. Rumplestiltskin's warm tongue trailed a path along Belle's neck, driving her towards another one of those peaks, only to come crashing down in a fit of ecstasy. Her pussy clenched painfully tight around his fingers and Rumplestiltskin groaned into the side of Belle's neck as he felt her juices trickle over his fingers and down his hand. She was absolutely soaked and  he couldn't wait to have his cock buried deep within her sweet cunt.

"I'm ready. More please." Belle begged, biting her lip shyly at the thought of such wanton behavior.

"Already begging." Rumplestiltskin whispered against Belle's ear and her body shivered. "Get out my cock pet." He hissed crudely.

"There's no need to be so crass Rumple." Belle said as a crimson blushed swept over her face at such indecent use of language.

"You might as well get familiar with it Belle, it's about to be buried deep within your wanton little cunt." He emphasized as he tweaked Belle's nipples, the sensation going right towards  her pussy, her excitement practically leaking onto the leather of his trousers.

With Rumple's guidance, Belle slowly reached to the laces of his breeches, rubbing against a hardness there that she had never felt before. He exhaled sharply as their hands worked to free him from within the tight restraints of his leathers. Normally Belle loved the way the leathers hugged his body, but right now she wanted nothing more then to have the fabric completely disappear. Rumplestiltskin's Adams apple bobbed as he felt the cold air on his heated flesh, and Belle's tentative hand pulling him out of his pants. A drop of fluid was already forming at the head of his cock. Curiously, Belle rubbed her thumb over the substance, her brow furring as she found it rather sticky. Rumple groaned as she unknowingly inflicted pleasure on him. He grunted and tried not to thrust within her hand as she examined his member up close.

"This is supposed to..." Belle said unconfidently, unable to finish her sentence, embarrassed by her ignorance. But Rumple found it rather charming, and his cock twitched with want of her innocence.

"It will stretch you, but your orgasms have left your channel quite slick my dear. It should be an entirely pleasurable experience." Rumplestiltskin chuckled impishly as he went forth to nibble small bites against Belle's neck in an attempt to distract her from the pain that was to come.

"Pleasure." Belle repeated, "And how do I please you my Rumple?" Belle asked, her small hand already wrapped around his wanting cock.

Rumple groaned with pleasure at her naughty thoughts. "You stroke it my darling. Tugs, up and down on the flesh--" He was cut off with an aching cry as her small hand tugged at the skin of his cock, pushing him deeper into a fit of pleasure. Belle was a quick study, listening to his body in order to find out what pleased him the most.

Soon the sticky substance was dripping from his slit. Belle took the liquid from his tip and spread it against the shaft of his cock as she twisted her hand in time with her thrusts. Rumplestiltskin's hand shot up to join Belle's, roughly grabbing the base of his cock in order to control his body and resist his orgasm. Rumple might have magic but he certainly didn't want to use it for this. Belle was too pure and if she chose to give herself to Rumple he would ensure he did right by her, at least the first time. After that he had no problem using magic to ensure they could play for hours, and hours. But this first time, with _her_ , he wanted to be as much of a man for her as he possibly could.

Belle's ministrations halted as Rumple explained to Belle that a man was not as fortunate as a woman to receive multiple orgasms without a refractory period. Belle blushed as a cocking grin emerged on her face, pleased that her hand had been able to bring him near an orgasm.

"Cocky wench." Rumplestiltskin teased as he grabbed her hips roughly and raised her body up. "Let's see how cocky you are when I'm ripping you in two." He threatened, growling like a beast as he rubbed the head of his cock along her slit. Belle gasped, her nails digging into Rumplestiltskin's shoulders as she tensed with nerves. He moved his cock towards her opening, the head barley slipping into her body. "Just breathe pet." He cooed comfortingly as their cheeks moved to rest against one another. "Relax your body. Let it feel good Belle." He said as he moved the head of his cock to rub against her clit, building her arousal again before slipping the head of his cock into her opening. Belle groaned as he slipped in further, her legs shaking as she tried to remain above him. "That's it Belle, take it in." He encouraged as she slowly sank onto his cock, his girth stretching her in ways she had never felt before. She winced as he brushed her maiden head, his fingers stroking her clit to ease the pain as he thrust into her body, breaking the barrier as her innocence mingled with her arousal coating his cock. Belle winced, the pain being sharp but brief as her body accepted the intrusion, filling her. "That's good Belle." He said as he brought a dark hand up to her creamy cheek and brushed her chestnut curls from her face. "Can you move pet?" He asked, his yellow eyes darker then she had ever seen them before, they almost looked like a sparkling dark brown if she stared at them long enough.

Belle rocked her hips experimentally, "Oh my that's wonderful!" Belle exclaimed in a state of shock, causing Rumplestiltskin to grin at the smile forming on her lips. Belle rotated again, rocking with his cock inside her, rubbing her clit against his pelvis and whimpering as the friction fueled her arousal.

"Lift up Belle." Rumplestiltskin said, gripping her hips, his long nails digging into her skin as he encouraged her to lift her body off his cock. Her channel sucked greedily on his cock as she pulled up, her moans filling the room as she sank back down on him. "That's it Belle, ride my cock." Rumplestiltskin practically growled as she set a slow pace, trying to control her thrusts. He began rubbing at her clit, causing Belle to pick up her pace and sink down onto his hard cock faster. Her increased speed caused her to lose focus on her thrusting and instead favoured undulating her hips in his lap as she neared her peak. Unable to hold back any longer, seeking his pleasure, Rumplestiltskin thrust up into her. Belle screamed out, the pleasure driving her insane as he fucked her roughly while she rocked in his lap. Rumplestiltskin tightened his grip on her hips, she was going to be bruised and the idea of marking her thrilled him, he really needed to cum. He thrust into her with abandon as she screamed out her release, her thighs shaking as she leant her weight against her body. Her pussy clenched around his cock, the tight fluttering maddening him as he fought of his release.

"I want you to cum inside me Rumple." A breathless Belle whispered, the naughty words on her sweet lips sending him over the edge as the thick robes of cum shot into her body. It was a sensation Belle could not express in words, feeling the warm seed fill her, their mingled juices dripping out of her sore cunt as they stilled, their heaving panting slowly matching one another as she leant into his chest.

"Are you alright Belle?" Rumplestiltskin asked, his softened cock still within her channel as the last flutters subsided. He placed a delicate kiss to the side of her head before moving to her cheek and the corner of her mouth.

"When can we do that again?" She asked through a pant of breath, her bright blue eyes wide with adrenaline.

Rumplestiltskin let out a laugh, a deep laugh that he hadn't expressed in centuries. The laugh actually terrified him. The more time he spent with Belle the more human he was becoming, and the more he started falling in love with her.

Hesitantly Rumplestiltskin leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to Belle's lips. Belle sighed into the kiss as Rumplestiltskin emitted a soft moan of pleasure. He felt a small tingle in his heart, a sensation that he had never felt before. But he knew, with Belle in his arms, that he didn't need to be afraid anymore.  


End file.
